Skillet
Categoria:Artisti statunitensi Gli Skillet sono un gruppo christian rock formatosi nel 1996. Nel corso degli anni si sono distinti per la varietà di generi passati di album in album. Sono uno dei gruppi christian rock più noti ed apprezzati con i loro nove album e hanno ricevuto 2 nomination ai Grammy, la prima per Collide (2003) e poi per Comatose (2006). La band era inizialmente composta da due membri: John Cooper e Ken Steorts. I due si conobbero durante un tour in cui le loro due band erano impegnate. Queste ultime si sciolsero poco dopo, quindi gli agenti di John e Ken li incoraggiarono a formare una band come progetto parallelo. Suonando due tipi diversi di rock, decisero di nominare la band Skillet, dall' inglese "padella". In seguito Trey McClurkin entrò nella band come batterista. Nel 1996 pubblicarono l'album di debutto dal titolo Skillet. Ogni membro della band faceva già parte di un'altra band, ognuna delle quali aveva uno stile e una musica propria. La nuova band sfruttò questa caratteristica, in modo da creare uno stile unico. Poco'' dopo'', Steorts lasciò la band per motivi familiari, e Kevin Haaland entrò nella band come nuovo chitarrista. Korey Cooper entrò nella band permanentemente. Poco dopo la pubblicazione di Invincible nel 2000, Trey McClurkin si separò dagli Skillet, e Lori Peters prese il suo posto come batterista. Invincible è l'album più venduto fino ad oggi. Da allora, a parte le presenze fisse di John e sua moglie Korey, gli altri posti sono stati piuttosto instabili, fino ad arrivare alla formazione attuale. Formazione Attuale: *John Cooper – Voce, basso (1996–presente) *Korey Cooper – Tastiere, sintetizzatore, chitarra ritmica, cori (1999–presente) *Jen Ledger – Batteria, percussioni, cori, voce (2008–presente) *Seth Morrison – Chitarra solista (2011–presente) Ex-membri: *Ken Steorts – Chitarra solista e ritmica (1996–1999) *Trey McClurkin – Batteria (1996–2000) *Kevin Haaland – Chitarra solista (1999–2001) *Lori Peters – Batteria (2000–2007) *Ben Kasica – Chitarra solista (2001–2011) Discografia Album in studio: *1996 - Skillet *1998 - Hey You, I Love Your Soul *2000 - Invincible *2001 - Alien Youth *2003 - Collide *2006 - Comatose *2009 - Awake *2013 - Rise *2016 - Unleashed Singoli: *1996 - I Can *1996 - Gasoline *1996 - Saturn *1996 - My Beautiful Robe *1998 - Hey You, I Love Your Soul *1998 - Locked in a Cage *1998 - More Faithful *1998 - Suspended in You *1998 - Take *1998 - Whirlwind *2000 - Best Kept Secret *2000 - Invincible *2000 - You're Powerful *2000 - Come On to the Future *2000 - Rest *2000 - The One *2000 - You Take My Rights Away *2000 - Shout to the Lord *2000 - Your Name is Holy *2001 - Alien Youth *2001 - Eating Me Away *2001 - Rippin' Me Off *2001 - Stronger *2001 - You Are My Hope *2002 - Earth Invasion *2002 - Kill Me Heal Me *2002 - Vapor *2003 - The Thirst Is Taking Over *2004 - Forsaken *2004 - My Obsession *2004 - Savior *2004 - Open Wounds *2005 - Under My Skin *2005 - Collide *2005 - A Little More *2006 - Rebirthing *2006 - Whispers in the Dark *2007 - The Older I Get *2007 - The Last Night *2007 - Comatose *2008 - Live Free Or Let Me Die *2008 - Those Nights *2009 - Better Than Drugs *2009 - Monster *2010 - Hero *2010 - Awake and Alive *2010 - Forgiven *2011 - Lucy *2011 - It's Not Me, It's You *2011 - One Day Too Late *2013 - Sick Of It *2013 - American Noise *2013 - Not Gonna Die *2013 - Fire and Fury *2014 - What I Believe *2014 - Rise *2014 - Good to Be Alive *2016 - Feel Invincible *2016 - Stars *2016 - Back from the Dead *2016 - I Want to Live *2017 - Lions *2017 - The Resistance Categoria:Artisti